Together (Just With You)
by pscsblus
Summary: "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang untuk akan tetap terus bersamamu?"Jeno bertanya pelan sambil tersenyum. /Noren/BL/Sorry for typo/mind to review?


**Together (Just With You)**

Cast : Jeno and Renjun of NCT Dream

.

.

Renjun membuka matanya pelan. Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu hingga mengharuskan Renjun membuka matanya. Namja manis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Renjun melihat tempat kosong disampingnya sebelum ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Setelahnya, Renjun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat punggung yang dibalut kemeja putih itu sedang sibuk menuangkan sekotak susu ke gelas.

"Pagi, Jeno,"

Jeno menoleh ke belakang lalu membalas sapaan Renjun dengan senyuman khasnya. Jeno berjalan menuju meja makan dan meletakkan dua gelas susu putih di atas meja. Renjun mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Jeno. Sebelum ia mengambil susu yang sudah siap diatas meja, Renjun membereskan meja makan yang berserakkan oleh bungkus cemilan.

"Minum dulu, Ren," Jeno sambil meminum susu miliknya juga berinisiatif untuk membantu Renjun meminum susu milik Renjun. Renjun meminum susunya lalu menatap Jeno yang juga sedang menatapnya masih sambil memegangi gelas Renjun. Lalu mereka tersenyum.

"2 jam lagi aku akan ke kampus karena ada urusan dengan Kim Saem. Setelahnya ayo pergi keluar. Aku akan mengirim pesan dimana akan bertemu nanti, kau harus siap-siap. Mengerti?" Renjun mengangguk paham.

Jeno tersenyum kepada Renjun dan dibalas oleh Renjun. Jeno menarik pelan dagu Renjun dan mencium bibir pemuda berdarah Cina itu lembut. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati lembutnya bibir pasangan masing-masing.

.

Renjun dan Jeno hampir satu tahun tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak di dekat pinggiran kota Seoul. Mereka memang sengaja memilih tempat itu karena suasana yang hening dan tentram. Sesuai dengan selera mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka sudah jalan kurang lebih 2 tahun. Dan untuk sekarang mereka tidak akan mengungkit tentang keluarga mereka dulu. Itu juga salah satu alasannya mengapa mereka memilih tinggal berdua dan jauh dari keluarga. Keluarga yang tidak mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

Renjun duduk di lantai ruang televisi yang beralaskan karpet bewarna hitam putih dan mengambil gitar Jeno yang disandarkan di samping sofa ruangan tersebut. Jeno ikut duduk disamping Renjun sambil memperhatikan Renjun yang sibuk menyetel kunci gitarnya.

Renjun bergumam pelan menyebut kunci-kunci gitar yang sedang dipetiknya. Lalu menoleh ke Jeno dan mendapati Jeno sedang bermenung. Renjun memicingkan matanya lalu membunyikan gitar dengan suara yang lumayan keras sehingga membuat Jeno tersentak kaget. Renjun terkekeh.

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Mainkan lagu untukku," Jeno menggeser duduknya mendekati Renjun. Renjun mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan lagu yang semangat sehingga membuat Jeno tertawa dan ikut menyanyikan lagunya.

.

.

Renjun sudah rapi sekarang. Ia duduk di sofa depan televisi sambil menatap lurus ke televisi yang menampilkan layar hitam. Ia memakai baju kaos lengan panjang bewarna putih dan celana jeans panjang bewarna hitam. Tidak lupa dengan snapback putih di kepalanya.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan kepada sandaran sofa sambil tangannya memutar-mutarkan ponsel. Ia menunggu pesan dari Jeno. Pikirannya melayang-layang saat memperhatikan atap apartemen yang bewarna putih. Sampai getaran ponsel menyadarkannya dan Renjun langsung membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

From : Jeno-ya

 _Taman yang banyak terdapat pohon sakura_

Renjun tersenyum. Ia tau tempat itu. Jeno sering mengajaknya kesana. Mungkin hampir setiap akhir pekan.

Renjun berdiri dari posisinya lalu keluar apartemen dengan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Akhirnya Renjun sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh taman, lumayan banyak pengunjung yang datang hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul pundaknya, "Hey"

Renjun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada sang pelaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeno.

Jeno mencium bibirnya lembut lalu mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri taman yang dipenuhi dengan pohon sakura itu. Pohon sakura mulai banyak yang berbunga dan membuat taman menjadi semakin indah.

Selama beberapa jam mereka menghabisi waktu dengan mengelilingi taman dan kini mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat taman dan pohon sakura dari atas. Bahkan dari pagar pembatas ada yang posisinya dekat dengan pohon.

Jeno dan Renjun memilih untuk berdiri di sana. Lalu sama-sama memperhatikan pohon sakura yang sangat dekat dengan mereka itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam.

Renjun dengan serius memperhatikan satu-satu bunga sakura di hadapannya. Seolah-olah sedang menghitung satu per satu bunga itu. Jeno menoleh pada Renjun lalu tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi Renjun. Ia pun menepuk pelan kening Renjun dan membuat sang empu menatap Jeno kaget.

"Kenapa memukul keningku?" Renjun memegang keningnya yang baru saja ditepuk Jeno.

"Ada berapa bunga yang ada di pohon ini?" Pertanyaan Jeno membuat Renjun cemberut.

"Aku tidak menghitung bunganya," Renjun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi pagar pembatas. Jeno hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya itu. Lalu melepas snapback Renjun dan mengacak rambutnya. Dan kembali memakaikan snapback tersebut.

"Ayo," Jeno menggenggam tangan Renjun.

"Kemana lagi?" Renjun mengikuti langkah Jeno.

"Jalan saja, Ren," Renjun hanya diam setelahnya dan terus mengikuti langkah Jeno.

Kini mereka sampai di jalanan yang sepi oleh kendaraan. Jalan itu sedikit menanjak. "Ren, setelah aku menghitung sampai tiga. Kita harus lari" Renjun menoleh kepada Jeno dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa-"

"Satu"

"Kenapa me-"

"Dua"

"Ah Jeno-"

"Tiga"

Renjun refleks ikut berlari ketika Jeno langsung berlari begitu saja. Setelah mereka sampai di puncak jalanan itu, mereka pun berhenti sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeno?" Renjun menatap jengkel Jeno.

"Haha tidak apa. Asyik bukan?" Jeno tertawa setelahnya. Sedangkan Renjun hanya mendengus namun ia juga ikut tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dan memutuskan makan di kedai Ddeokbokki.

Siang sudah berganti sore. Dan sore sudah menuju senja. Jeno dan Renjun kini memilih untuk berjalan santai di sepanjang bibir pantai. Pantai itu terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Menikmati angin senja yang sejuk menerpa wajah mereka.

Renjun memilih berjalan di belakang Jeno. Ia memperhatikan punggung lebar Jeno yang terbalut kaos panjang bewarna dongker. Dari sini dia bisa tau, kalau Jeno berjalan sambil bermenung. Renjun tau itu. Untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jeno, Renjun sengaja batuk dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Dan berhasil. Jeno menoleh kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Namun kembali berjalan setelahnya.

Renjun menghela nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah Jeno dan melompat ke punggung Jeno.

"Renjun-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jeno langsung memegangi Renjun agar tidak terjatuh dari punggungnya. Renjun tertawa lalu memeluk leher Jeno dan mencium pipi Jeno, "Maaf,"

Jeno tersenyum jahil lalu berputar dan membuat Renjun berteriak kaget. Jeno tertawa menang karena berhasil membalas.

"Hey! Lee Jeno!" Renjun memegangi pundak Jeno yang masih melaksanakan aksi jahilnya. Akhirnya Renjun dengan sekuat tenaganya berhasil turun dari punggung Jeno. Ia beralih memegang tangan Jeno dan berputar. Sehingga Jeno juga ikut berputar. Mereka kembali tertawa.

Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan penuh tawa. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi. Menurut mereka, biarkan mereka menikmati hari ini dulu. Sebelum menghadapi suatu kejadian yang akan menimpa mereka ke depannya.

Malam sudah tiba. Tapi Renjun dan Jeno masih betah di bibir pantai. Dan kini mereka sedang duduk menghadap lautan. Jeno merangkul pundak Renjun, "Kau senang hari ini, kan?"

Renjun menoleh dan menatap mata Jeno, "Setiap denganmu, Jen. Setiap denganmu aku selalu senang,"

Jeno tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk. Ia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Renjun, lalu mencium bibir Renjun dengan lembut dan sedikit melumatnya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang untuk akan tetap terus bersamamu?"Jeno bertanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan mengatakannya setiap malam sebelum tidur, Jen. Dan aku slalu suka setiap kau mengatakannya. Itu membuatku nyaman dan ketakutan akan kehilanganmu akan semakin besar. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku, Jeno." Renjun memeluk leher Jeno dan dibalas Jeno dengan pelukan di pinggang Renjun. "Pastikan itu, Ren,"

"Ayo pulang. Besok kita harus kuliah. Lagipula tidak baik terlalu lama diluar sini. Kau bisa sakit" Jeno mengajak Renjun untuk pulang kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dan menutup hari ini dengan bermimpi sambil berpelukan hangat. Suasan hati mereka sangat baik hari ini. Bahkan bulan yang terlihat dari jendela kamar mereka tersenyum.

.

.

Saat jam kuliahnya sudah selesai, Renjun langsung berlari menuju kelas Jeno. Memang mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Karena mereka memilih jurusan yang berbeda. Namun, saat sampai di depan kelas Jeno, Renjun tidak melihat adanya Jeno di kelas itu. Renjun bertanya ke salah satu teman sekelas Jeno dan ia mengatakan kalau Jeno lebih dulu keluar kelas karena ia harus ke ruangan Kim Saem. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Renjun memutuskan untuk menunggu Jeno di depan ruangan Kim Saem.

"Ada perlu apa, Renjun?" Renjun yang sedag memainkan ponselnya langsung mendongak saat Kim Saem bertanya kepadanya. Kim Saem sepertinya tidak dari ruangannya. Renjun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormatnya pada sang dosen.

"Saem, saya menunggu Jeno,"

"Jeno? Dia baru saja pulang tadi bersama Ayahnya,"

Kalimat yang dikeluarkan dosennya itu membuat Renjun kaget, "A-Ayahnya?"

"Iya, Ayah Jeno menjemputnya karena Jeno akan mengurus kepindahannya ke luar negeri."

"Luar negeri? K-kenapa Jeno pindah, Saem?" Tubuh Renjun bergetar. Kenapa Jeno tidak memberitahunya?

"Saya juga tidak begitu tau, Renjun. itu urusan keluarganya. Saya permisi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum saya selesaikan." Renjun membungkuk saat Kim Saem berjalan meninggalkannya.

Nafas Renjun tidak teratur karena emosinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelfon Jeno. Namun, tidak dijawab. Saat panggilan kedua, pemberitahuan nomor Jeno yang tidak aktif yang ia dapatkan.

"Aish sial!" Renjun memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba. Tapi Jeno belum juga mengabarinya. Kecewa, marah, sedih, takut. Semua perasaan itu mendominasi dirinya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mememluk lututnya di atas sofa sambil terus memandangi ponsel yang terletak di atas meja di depannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat masuk dan Renjun dengan cepat membuka ponselnya.

From : Jeno-ya

 _Ren, temui aku di depan café Juvenile sekarang_

Setelahnya Renjun langsung mengambil jaketnya dan keluar apartemen lalu berlari menuju café Juvenile yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen.

Renjun melihat Jeno yang bersandar di samping pintu café sederhana itu. Jeno menyadari kehadiran Renjun lantas mendekati Renjun yang menatapnya dengan mata memerah dan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Kau membuktikan kata-katamu dengan seperti ini? Ingin membuktikan kata-katamu itu adalah omong kosong?" Renjun langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Jeno mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku tentang kepindahanmu?" Jeno terdiam. Jadi, Renjun sudah mengetahuinya…

"Kau anggap aku apa yang ada disampingmu selama ini? Aku disampingmu agar aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik jika kau ada masalah atau ada hal yang memberatkan pundakmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, Jeno! Kau hanya melamun melamun dan melamun!" Renjun mendorong Jeno dan meninggikan nada suaranya karena tersulut emosi. Namun, sayangnya itu membuat Jeno yang moodnya sedang buruk dan yang tadinya berniat untuk berkeluh kesah kepada namja manis itu, menjadi ikut tersulut emosi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Renjun! Aku sangat ingin bercerita padamu pada waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau membuat harimu yang cerah tiba-tiba menjadi mendung karena aku menceritakan masalahku! Aku memikirkanmu! Sekarang, Renjun! Sekarang aku akan bercerita padamu! Tapi sudahlah! Aku muak!" Jeno melemparkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Renjun yang mematung.

Ternyata Jeno membawa mobil kesini. Dan mobil itu melewati Renjun begitu saja. Renjun jatuh terduduk. Air matanya jatuh dengan isakan yang menyedihkan. Mata Renjun menangkap sebuah benda yang berkilau karena pantulan cahaya lampu jalan. Ia mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin. Di cincin itu ada sebuah tulisan terukir.

'Wait For Me, Ren. (:'

"Jeno…" Renjun membekap mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Seandainya saja ia lebih bisa menahan emosinya. Seandainya saja ia mau mendengarkan Jeno lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Jeno. Maaf,"

Disisi lain, Jeno mengendarai mobilnya sambil menangis. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Tidak ada yang berada di posisinya sekarang. Tidak ada yang mau berbagi pundak untuknya sekarang. Semuanya sama saja.

.

.

5 tahun sudah dilewatkan Renjun sendiri. Ia masih tinggal di apartemennya bersama Jeno. Karena ia percaya Jeno pasti kembali untuknya. Pasti.

Renjun memakai jas hitamnya. Sekarang hari Minggu, tapi kenapa ia memakai jas kerjanya? Entahlah, Renjun hanya ingin memakainya. Ia hari ini berencana untuk berjalan-jalan. Ke tempat ia dan Jeno sering kunjungi. Renjun mengusap cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Cincin yang membuat ia percaya bahwa Jeno pasti kembali padanya. Untuknya.

Renjun berjalan menuju ruang televisi. Ia mengambil gitar milik Jeno, lalu mengelusnya pelan. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak ada dua gelas susu yang menjadi rutinitas wajib Renjun dan Jeno. Renjun hanya mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya pelan sambil memandang keluar jendela yang langsung menghadap dapur.

Setelah semua tempat selesai ia kunjungi, Renjun mengunjungi pantai terakhir kali. Ia berjalan di sepanjang bibir pantai sambil menikmati angin sore yang menerpanya. Matanya menerawang ke arah lautan. Ia hanya yakin, apabila takdirnya hanyalah Jeno. Ia pasti akan bersama Jeno. Selamanya sampai maut memang memisahkan mereka. Anggap saja ini adalah ujian kisah cintanya bersama Jeno.

Setelah puas memandangi laut, Renjun berniat untuk kembali ke apartemen. Namun saat berbalik, ia melihat Jeno berjalan kearahnya. Jeno memakai snapback bewarna hitam dan baju serta celana bewarna hitam. Renjun mematung saat melihat Jeno benar-benar di depannya. Berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan yang begitu Renjun rindukan.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir. Renjun tersenyum kepada Jeno dan berlari kearahnya. Langsung memeluk Jeno dengan erat. Ia menumpahkan tangisannya dipelukkan Jeno dan terus bergumam kata maaf.

Jeno membalas pelukan Renjun dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Aku kembali untuk membuktikan bahwa kata-kataku bukanlah omong kosong, Ren,"

Renjun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Ren,"

.

.

.

-END-

FF ini lahir karena aku abis nontonin salah satu video dari Cina (entah itu trailer, mv, ato cuma short story gitu aku juga gak tau). Tapi yang jelas beberapa adegan di dalam ff aku ambil dari sana. Mungkin yang udah pernah liat videonya bakalan tau wkwk dan maaf kalo judulnya ga sesuai sama ceritanya. Bingung sih mau kasih judul apa hehe

Judul videonya Youthful. Silahkan dilihat di yutub kalo penasaran haha

So what do u think? Mind to review?


End file.
